


CAFÉ DES CHIMÈRES (MARSHMALLOW, FLOWERS, JEWELRY, ROMANTIC GESTURE)

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Claudia's diary, when she and Louis were in Paris. Louis is obviously smitten with Armand at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAFÉ DES CHIMÈRES (MARSHMALLOW, FLOWERS, JEWELRY, ROMANTIC GESTURE)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: used 4 prompts (MARSHMALLOW, FLOWERS, JEWELRY, ROMANTIC GESTURE) but felt like it was complete at 300 words. As always, ran it through FloatingLeaf first, much thanks, very appreciate!

Lost in his thoughts tonight. As always, now. Lost in the amber eyes that hold him so enchanted. I managed to drag him out of the Théâtre early tonight, but he was barely conscious when I brought him to the café and seated us in the corner to choose my victims. Should I scream? Should I claw at his face? No. There are better ways to cut him.

I cradled my hot chocolate between lace-gloved hands.

“Louis?” I said, not looking up as I removed the spoon. “Louis, do you know why I order marshmallows separately?”

“Hmm? I can't guess.”

I plucked one from the dish and set it in the center of the hot liquid. I glanced up and saw that he was watching me now.

“Try, Louis.”

He released a small sigh. He disliked these games, and he knew it was a game. “Perhaps you enjoy watching them each dissolve?”

“Yes.” The intrepid white treat bobbed along, just now losing its shape. We both watched it intently. “More specifically, I like to watch for the moment it acquiesces to the heat, you can almost see it shudder when it completely surrenders its body, a smudge of white lingering briefly on the surface, before it is entirely one with the chocolate.”

“It's the surrender, then.”

“Precisely.”

I looked up at him, his eyes twinkled like hard jewels. I had successfully hit a nerve, and I savored the moment. After a pause, he deftly pulled one of the tiny flowers from our centerpiece and tucked it above my ear. One of the few romantic gestures I can get from him anymore.

He will give in to this, my last request. I will have her and need never feel the distance in his eyes again.


End file.
